I'm Behind You
by Autumn Cloudy
Summary: Bagaimana perasaan Yesung saat mendapatkan keberuntungan berkali-kali didalam hidupnya hingga ia merasa hidup itu sangat mudah. Tapi ia tidak mengetahui siapa orang dibalik kemudahan hidupnya. Orang itu adalah seseorang yang sangat ia benci dimasa lalu. /"Gugurkan saja dan semua selesai,"/"Aku membencimu,"/"Apa yang kau lakukan?"/KYUSUNG FANFICTION ONESHOOT


**I'M BEHIND YOU**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : **Yesung, Kyuhyun And Other

**.**

**.**

**Genre : **Romance, Drama, Family (Maybe)

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : **KyuSung

**.**

**.**

**Rate : **T (Cari Yang Aman)

**.**

**.**

**Disc : **Semua Cast Milik Tuhan

**.**

**.**

**Warn : **Ini Cerita aneh karena si pembuat tidak tahu cara tulis-menulis dan sama sekali tidak berpengalaman, bahasa yang bikin pusing, asburt dan banyak typo

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

_**FlashBack**_

"_Kita mau kemana Kyunnie? Setahuku ini bukan jalan ketempat Les," Namja manis itu terus saja bertanya sepanjang perjalanan karena merasa khawatir dengan jalanan yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal ini. Disepanjang jalannya hanya terlihat pohon-pohon tinggi dan besar membuatnya merasa sangat takut, apalagi jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 19:30 KTS._

"_Tenang saja baby," Jawaban yang diberikan namja tampan itupun sama setiap kalinya si manis bertanya._

"_Tapi aku tidak tahu jalan ini.. Kita mau kemana?" Si manis melihat kesekitarnya dari dalam mobil berwarna hitam milik namjachingunya._

"_Ketempat yang akan membuatmu puas.." Ucapnya menyeringai tanpa diketahui lelaki manis yang duduk disebelahnya itu "Aku ingin pulang saja Kyu,"_

_Namja yang dipanggil namja manis ini dengan Kyu menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Yesung –si manis dengan tajam dan tampak sudah mulai kesal, Yesung yang ketakutan ditatap seperti itu lalu menundukkan kepalanya lebih memilih diam dan menatap keluar kaca mobil._

_Kyuhyun membelokkan setir mobilnya kekanan menuju jalan sempit penuh bebatuan membuat dua orang didalam mobil itu naik-turun._

_Dari kejauhan Yesung melihat sebuah rumah, atau bisa disebut villa besar didekat pohon cemara. Ini diatas bukit, Yesung tahu pasti karena diujung jalan terdapat jurang yang menghadap langsung ke Namsan Tower serta banyak lampu berkelap-kelip sangat indah._

_Difikirannya, Kyuhyun mungkin akan mengajaknya ketempat itu untuk menciptakan suasana romantis dan mereka akan bermalam divilla itu sampai esok hari dan menikmati kedamaian tempat ini._

_Kyuhyun menginjak pelan rem mobilnya, lalu dengan cepat keluar membukakan pintu untuk sang kekasih._

_Yesung tersenyum manis menyambut perlakuan Kyuhyun, dengan senang hati ia melingkarkan tangannya ditangan Kyuhyun._

_Dan mereka berdua berjalan menuju pintu utama villa tersebut. "Ini milik siapa?"_

_Yesung bertanya sembari melirik Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun malah tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan menyeretnya menuju salah satu ruangan terdekat dilantai pertama villa berlantai 2 itu, entah milik siapa tempat ini. Mungkin saja milik keluarga Kyuhyun._

"_K-kyunnie!?" Yesung menatap panik kearah Kyuhyun, tanpa sepengetahuannya Kyuhyun mengikat kedua tangannya dengan tali tambang yang bahkan tidak diketahui darimana Kyuhyun mendapatkan itu._

"_Meski kau berteriak tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu Sungie baby," Kyuhyun menyeringai setan, setelah itu dengan mudahnya ia menghempaskan tubuh mungil sang kekasih keatas tempat tidur berwarna putih besar ditengah ruangan._

"_Entah kenapa aku selalu bergairah jika melihatmu.. Aku sudah lama menahan ini sayang, dan inilah kesempatanku," Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya mencoba melepaskan ikatan itu, namun sepertinya Kyuhyun mengikatnya terlalu erat hingga pergelangan tangannya malah terasa semakin sakit._

"_K-kyu?" Tidak sengaja kaki Yesung menendang sesuatu diselangkangan Kyuhyun hingga membuat wajah namja itu memerah sempurna menahan rasa sakit._

"_Shit.. Sakit bodoh!" Kyuhyun menarik dagu Yesung untuk berhadapan dengannya, gairahnya seketika memuncak melihat tatapan ketakutan Yesung._

"_Diam dan rasakanlah.." Sampai akhirnya semua terasa gelap untuk Yesung. Matanya ditutup Kyuhyun dengan kain tebal berwarna hitam._

_**.**_

_**CUT NC.**_

_**.**_

_Secercah cahaya matahari menerobos masuk melalui jendela dengan gorden setengah terbuka disebuah kamar._

_Kondisi kamar bernuansa putih tersebut nampak berantakan, terbukti dengan pakaian yang berserakan dilantai, bantal terlempar kesana-kemari, sprei sudah tidak berbentuk, selimut tergeletak diatas lantai, serta banyak benda-benda aneh diatas tempat tidur._

"_Nghh!" Seorang lelaki diatas tempat tidur menggerakkan seluruh anggota tubuhnya mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit ditubuh mungil itu._

_Dimata hitam pekatnya terlihat jelas jika ia habis menangis semalaman, mata itu terlihat tidak memancarkan cahaya kebahagiaan ketika melihat wajah tampan kekasihnya, melainkan raut kesedihan serta kekecewaan._

_Teringat kembali dibenaknya bagaimana suara desahan kekasihnya saat memasuki tubuh bagian bawahnya dan terus mengatakan kalau dirinya sangat sempit. Ia juga masih mengingat jelas bagaimana rasa sakit ketika benda asing milik sang kekasih menerobos masuk kedalam dirinya, menumbuk dengan bringas, dan membuat tanda-tanda merah bahkan ungu diseluruh tubuhnya._

_Rasa itu masih sakit bahkan sampai sekarang ia membuka mata. Tadinya ia berharap jika apa yang ia alami hanya mimpi belaka, dan saat ia membuka mata maka senyuman hangat Kyuhyun-lah yang ia lihat dan kata-kata cinta puitis yag sering diucapkan Kyuhyun ketika bertemu dengannya._

"_Baby!" Yesung menghapus air mata yang entah sejak kapan mengaliri pipi pucatnya, lalu dengan cepat ia membalikkan tubuh untuk pura-pura tidur._

"_Yesungie baby.. Kau belum bangun eoh?" Tangan Kyuhyun terulur mengusap surai berwarna cokelat gelap milik kekasih manisnya._

_Ia tersenyum lembut sebelum membalik tubuh Yesung untuk menghadap dengannya, namun matanya melebar melihat Yesung menangis, ini adalah kali pertama ia membuat Yesungnya menangis seperti ini._

"_Baby uljima.. Maafkan aku," Kyuhyun menghapus air mata disudut mata Yesung, namun itu justru membuat tangis Yesung semakin kencang._

"_Hiks.. Kau jahat Kyu-ah.." Yesung memukul-mukul dada bidang Kyuhyun. "Maafkan aku,"_

_Hanya kata itu yang bisa dilontarkan Kyuhyun. Ia sungguh tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya saat itu, ia juga merasa bersalah ketika mengingat Yesung menyuruhnya berhenti tapi ia malah semakin memasuki Yesung dengan kasar._

"_Aku membencimu Kyu-ah.." Karena tidak tahan mendengar isak tangis Yesung akhirnya Kyuhyun membawa lelaki bertubuh kecil itu kepelukannya._

"_Aku ingin pulang," Yesung melirih dipelukan Kyuhyun membuat namja tampan itu luluh. "Arraseo.. Mandilah dulu sayang, aku menunggu,"_

**.**

**.**

_Sebulan sudah waktu berlalu semenjak mereka berdua melakukan hubungan tersebut, Kyuhyun terlihat lebih menjauhi Yesung dan memilih bersama namja lain, sedangkan lelaki manis itu juga tidak mau lagi berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun._

_Mereka saling menjauhi._

_Sampai pada suatu hari Yesung menemui Kyuhyun ditaman belakang sekolahan mereka. Keduanya nampak tidak terima serta wajah Yesung sangat merah sampai keleher._

"_Brengsek!" Plak.. Satu kata itu terlontar dari bibir Yesung dan saat itu juga tangannya terangkat menampar keras pipi kanan Kyuhyun._

_Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak sempurna serta tangannya memegang pipi bekas tamparan Yesung. "Damn.. Kenapa kau menamparku? Dasar sialan,"_

_Yesung tertawa hambar. "Kau yang sialan Kyuhyun-ah!"_

_Keduanya kembali terdiam hingga yang terdengar hanya angin bertiup lembut. "Aku hamil anakmu bodoh!"_

_Yesung melirih dengan kedua tangannya terkepal erat._

"_Cih! Gugurkan saja apa susahnya eoh?" Kyuhyun bicara dengan seenak jidatnya dan seolah tidak mau tahu bagaimana perasaan namja didepannya yang kini tengah menangis._

"_Kau mengatakan itu eoh? Dia anakmu Cho Kyuhyun, darah dagingmu. Aku tidak mau tahu, bagaimanapun kau harus bertanggung jawab."_

_Yesung berkata dengan nada final, dirinyapun terpaksa mengatakan ini pada Kyuhyun, jika tidak dengan Kyuhyun siapa lagi. Siapa namja yang pernah menyentuhnya selain Kyuhyun._

"_Hey! Aku masih sangat mudah Kim Yesung.. Bahkan usiaku baru menginjak 17 tahun, mana ada seorang appa berumur semudah diriku heoh?"_

"_Kau fikir aku sudah tua? Usiaku bahkan lebih mudah darimu? Tidakkah kau berfikir masa mudaku akan hancur karena nama sialan sepertimu?" Yesung berteriak. Meluapkan segala kekesalan yang ada didadanya, rasa sesak dan sakit yang ia tahan seorang diri._

"_Aku tidak mau tahu! Gugurkan anak itu. Anggap kita tidak pernah kenal." Kyuhyun melemparkan seamplop tebal yang berisikan uang kemuka Yesung._

"_AKU TIDAK BUTUH UANGMU BRENGSEK!" Yesung menghempaskan kembali uang pemberian Kyuhyun ketanah. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah menahan amarahnya yang bisa meledak kapanpun._

"_Ambil dan gugurkan.. Aku pergi,"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Sudah lebih dari 7 tahun mereka tidak pernah lagi bertemu. Kyuhyun lebih memilih pergi keluar negri memenuhi keinginan orang tuanya sekaligus menjauh dari Yesung._

_Sedangkan lelaki manis itu berusaha melupakan Kyuhyun, anak hasil buah cinta mereka ia titipkan dipanti asuhan, bukan berarti dirinya membuang anak itu. Melainkan ia tidak memiliki tempat tinggal dan perkerjaan yang menetap untuk menghidupinya._

_Ketika dirinya lulus dari Sekolah Menengah Akhir, Yesung segera mencari pekerjaan. Setiap satu minggu sekali pasti ia akan kepanti untuk menyumbangkan uang dan melihat perkembangan sang buah hati yang ia beri nama Kim Gui Xian, nama yang aneh. Tapi sesuai dengan kepribadian sang umma yang juga aneh._

_Kini anaknya itu sudah berusia 6 Tahun, tumbuh menjadi seorang lelaki kecil nan sangat tampan, dan terlihat mirip seperti sang ayah yang bahkan tidak diketahui keberadaannya._

_**FlashBack Of**_

"Kau menyedihkan," _Namja _itu menatap kearah lelaki disebelahnya yang kebetulan adalah kakak laki-lakinya.

Mereka berdua bersandar pada dasbor mobil berwarna hitam milik si lelaki tampan yang satunya, seorang _namja _bermata bulat dengan berbibir penuh.

"Sampai kapan Kyu-ah? Sampai Yesung menjadi tua? Dan dia tetap tidak menyadari keberadaanmu?" _Namja _itu mendengus lalu meletakkan minuman kalengnya keatas dasbor mobil, menghela napas sepanjang mungkin merasa kesal karena lalaki yang ia ajak bicara sedari tadi tidak merespon ucapannya. Melainkan terus menatap kearah perginya seorang _namja _manis yang keluar dari gerbang panti asuhan diseberang mereka memarkirkan mobil.

"Kudengar dia menjadi lulusan terbaik di Universitas Seoul. Kau tidak mau mengucapkan selamat kepadanya?" _Namja _bernama Kyuhyun itu tersenyum hambar.

Benar apa yang dikatakan adiknya ini, ia orang yang sangat menyedihkan. Hanya bisa menatap _namja _yang ia cintai dari kejauhan dan selalu berada dibelakangnya.

Ia hanya merasa takut, reaksi apa yang diberikan Yesung ketika bertemu kembali dengan dirinya yang telah berbuat jahat dan malah meminta Yesung mengugurkan anaknya itu, anak yang sama sekali tidak berdosa.

"Kita kesana," Kyuhyun menunjuk bangunan panti didepan mereka membuat lelaki yang statusnya adalah adiknya itu membelalakan mata tidak percaya.

"Kyu hyung!? Apa maksudmu? Kau mau menemui anakmu _eoh_?" Tanyanya kaget, _namja _berwajah manis bertubuh mungil itu mau tidak mau mengikuti langkah lebar sang kakak.

"Diam Ryeowook-ah, kenapa kau sangat berisik?" Kyuhyun terus melangkah memasuki pekarangan luas panti asuhan tersebut.

Matanya menatap lekat sesosok _namja _mungil yang kini tengah bermain bersama teman-temannya, terlihat tawa khas anak-anak, dan sedikit kenakalan didiri Gui Xian.

"Sepertinya sifat evilmu menurun kepadanya," Ryeowook terkekeh pelan melihat Gui Xian mengerjai teman-temannya, mengejar dengan menakut-nakuti mereka dengan ulat maian.

"Ya. Dia anakku," Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju sebuah ruangan –kepala panti.

"Yah! Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun mengabaikan teriakan Ryeowook, kaki panjangnya terus melangkah memasuki ruangan yang terletak dipaling depan gedung panti.

Sesampainya disana Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu berwarna cokelat gelap tersebut. "Masuklah," Ia menarik napas sebelum benar-benar membukanya.

Terlihat seorang _yeoja _paruh baya duduk disofa sembari membaca buku dan menikmati secangkir teh manis.

"Nuguya?" Ucapnya sopan. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, ia berjalan mendekati _yeoja _itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Saya adalah ayah dari Gui Xian," Mata _yeoja _tersebut sedikit membulat, entah marah atau terharu Kyuhyunpun tidak bisa mengartikannya.

"Mwo? Jadi kau namja tidak bertanggung jawab yang menghamili Yesung?" Kyuhyun terhenyak. Jadi Yesung sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada Kepala Panti ini.

"Maafkan saya.. Saya memang bersalah, dan saya ingin menebus semuanya sekarang," Kyuhyun mencoba mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kau mau mengambil Gui Xian?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Beri tahu Yesung kalau kau sudah mengambilnya, pasti dia akan khawatir karena anaknya tidak ada disini lagi,"

"Nde.. Jeongmal Kamsahamnida," Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat. Setelahnya ia menandatangani selembar kertas entah fungsinya untuk apa iapun tidak tahu.

Kyuhyun keluar dengan mata lebih bersinar daripada tadi, yang menunjukkan kalau ia bahagia.

"H-Hyung!? Kau sungguh?" Dengan langkah cepat Kyuhyun menghampiri seorang anak lelaki tampan yang kini sedang duduk diayunan seorang diri.

Ryeowook tersenyum bahagia karena selama 20 tahun ia hidup bersama Kyuhyun baru sekarang ia melihat kebahagiaan yang sangat pada diri sang kakak.

Tanpa basa-basi Kyuhyun mendekap erat tubuh mungil anak itu. "Maafkan appa sayang," Gui Xian yang bingung membiarkan sang orang tidak ia kenal menangis sambil mendekapnya.

"Ahjussi siapa? Nanti umma marah kalau Gui Xian bersama orang yang tidak dikenal," Kyuhyun menggeleng, dilepaskannya pelukannya kemudian menatap wajah sang anak yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya.

Ia menyesal, kenapa dulu ia malah menjauhi Yesung. Masih beruntung Yesung mau merawat anak tidak bersalah ini dan tidak memenuhi suruhannya untuk mengugurkannya.

Entahlah. Dirinya masih labil saat masih muda. Dan ketika ia jauh dari Yesung ia merasa jika ia sudah sangat bersalah, bahkan ia masih mencintai Yesung sampai sekarang.

"Aku ayahmu sayang!" Seru Kyuhyun. Gui Xian mengerjabkan matanya tidak mengerti, memang ia melihat dirinya didalam diri Kyuhyun, terlebih wajah mereka berdua sangat mirip.

"Tapi umma mengatakan pada Gui Xian kalau appa sudah meninggal," Hati Kyuhyun terasa tersayat, rasanya sangat perih.

"Ani.. Aku ayahmu, dan aku akan membawamu keluar dari tempat ini," Gui Xian tersenyum senang. "Benarkah? Selama ini aku sangat ingin keluar, tapi umma tidak mengijinkanku. Apa ahjussi mau membelikanku mainan?"

Kyuhyun tertawa lepas melihat kebahagiaan dimata buah hatinya. "Ye.. Ingat, aku appamu.. Mulai sekarang panggil aku appa,"

Senang rasanya memiliki seorang buah hati, dan bodohnya ia jika tidak menginginkan mempunyai seorang anak. Kyuhyun sangat bahagia memiliki Gui Xian meski ia tidak hadir disaat Yesung melahirkan malaikat kecil ini.

"Nde appa. Kajja, aku tidak suka ditempat ini," Kyuhyun membawa Gui Xian kegendongannya, mereka berjalan meninggalkan panti asuhan tersebut.

"Yak! Kyuhyun hyung.. Aku dilupakan eoh? Aku juga berharga kau tahu?" Teriak Ryeowook dari kejauhan.

**.**

**.**

Sepasang bibir plum merah milik seorang _namja _manis terus menggunjingkan sebuah senyuman. Bagaimana bisa ia menghentikan senyuman ini disaat hatinya terasa senang.

Ia baru saja mendapat sebuah rumah mewah dari undian disupermarket tempat ia biasa berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari.

Kunci rumah itu sudah berada ditangannya, dan yang lebih membuatnya bahagia adalah rumah itu sudah lengkap berserta barang.

Oh.. Siapapun yang membuat undian ini ia berjanji akan sangat berterima kasih bahkan bersujud jika ia tidak memalukan.

"Maaf! Apa anda mau ikut undian berhadiah mobil?" Lelaki manis itu menghentikan langkahnya didepan sebuah pasar mobil yang terletak tidak jauh dari supermarket tadi.

"Ah! Hmm.. Boleh,, siapa tahu ini hari keberuntunganku," Yesung si lelaki manis itu kembali tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Anda bisa mengambil satu bola kecil didalam sini," _Yeoja _muda berusia kira-kira 23 tahunan itu menyerahkan kotak besar kehadapan Yesung.

"Jika anda mendapat nomor 1 berarti anda mendapatkan mobil, semoga beruntung!" Yesung masih sibuk memilah-milih mana bola yang akan ia ambil. Sampai akhirnya ia menarik bola tersebut keluar dari kotak berwara hitam pekat itu.

_Deg.. Deg.. Deg.. Deg.. _Suara degub jantung Yesung terdengar memburu karena ia sangat berharap ia mendapatkan mobil, itu bisa mempermudahnya pergi ketempat bekerja dan menemui sang anak.

"1!" Seru Yesung tidak percaya. _Yeoja _tersebut ikut senang melihat kebahagiaan Yesung bertambah.

"Chukkaeyo! Anda bisa mengikuti saya," Yesung berjalan mengekor dibelakang _yeoja _tersebut, sampai akhirnya mereka berdua berhenti didepan sebuah mobil _Renault Samsung Sm5 _berwarna hitam.

"Mwo? Kau tidak berbohong, kan? Bukannya ini mobil mahal?" Yesung kaget setengah mati, mobil itu berharga lebih dari 1 milyar, dan sudah lama juga ia menginginkan mobil itu untuk menjadi miliknya.

"Tidak.. Kami tidak berbohong. Anda bisa tanda tangan disini," _Yeoja _itu menyerahkan selembar kertas dan sebuah pulpen pada Yesung, dengan segera Yesung menandatanganinya tanpa membaca apa isinya.

Kemudian si _yeoja _menyerahkan kunci mobil pada Yesung.

Rasanya seperti bermimpi, dirinya dilanda keberuntungan berlipat-lipat hari ini. Ia ditawari pekerjaan disebuah perusahaan terkenal di Seoul, mendapat rumah dikomplek perumahan elite, dan terakhir ia mendapat mobil mahal.

Bukankah itu keberuntuangan, seperti semua ini sudah ada yang merancang.

"Malaikatku, terima kasih. Siapapun itu kau sangat baik," Gumam Yesung. Dan setelah itu ia membawa pulang mobil tersebut menuju rumah barunya.

"Gui Xian, aku akan membawamu pulang," Ucap Yesung lagi dengan suara lebih nyaring.

**.**

**.**

"Kau terlalu baik hyung! Kurasa Yesung akan memaafkanmu setelah kau melakukan semua ini untuknya secara diam-diam," Dua orang _namja _terus melihat kepergian mobil yang dikendarai seorang _namja _manis didalamnya.

"Ya. Semoga saja," Kyuhyun berucap lirih. Ditatapnya selurun bola kecil didalam kotak itu, semua angka 1.

"Kau bahkan tidak melakukan ini untukku," Sindir Ryeowook sebal.

_Plak.. _"Untuk apa aku melakukannya eoh? Minta saja sana pada namjamu,"Ryeowook meringis mendapat jitakan dari sang kakak tercinta.

Ya. Memang semua yang Yesung dapat bukan sepenuhnya keberuntungan, melainkan ada seseorang dibelakang itu semua. Seseorang yang membuatnya kesal, marah, dan sedih.

Cho Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

Hari minggu tiba. Hari dimana biasanya Yesung menjenguk anaknya dipanti. Ia sudah membawakan banyak mainan karena ia baru saja mendapat gaji pertamanya.

Setibanya disana ia memarkirkan mobilnya ditempat parkiran. Kebetulan disana ada ibu kepala panti.

"Ahjumma," Yesung melambai kepada perempuan paruh baya tersebut. "Yesungie.. Untuk apa kau kesini?"

Langkah Yesung terhenti ditempatnya. Untuk apa? Bukannya tujuannya sudah jelas kesini untuk apa?

"Apa maksud ahjumma?" Yesung mulai merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman didadanya, ia hanya merasakan takut kalau-kalau anaknya diadopsi orang lain, padahal Yesung sudah bilang kalau anak itu ia titipkan disini, bukan ia serahkan kesini.

"Dia diambil oleh Cho Kyuhyun,"

_DEG_.. Jantung Yesung berpacu kencang mendengar nama itu. Kenapa ia harus berurusan dengan lelaki itu lagi? Apakah Kyuhyun belum puas menghancurkan hidupnya dan membuatnya terus merasa bersedih selama bertahun-tahun.

"Kenapa ahjumma mau?" Yesung tidak mau menyalahkan perempuan ini, karena dia mau mengurus anaknya selama ia bekerja, tapi tidak bisa dibohongi ia juga merasa sangat kesal.

"Jangan tanyakan padaku." Yesung berdecak kesal. "Aku minta alamatnya. Terima kasih sudah mau mengurus anak saya ahjumma,"

Perempuan itu menuliskan alamat untuk Yesung dan kemudian menyerahkannya. Yesung memberikan setumpuk uang balas budi, lalu secepat kilat ia memacu mobilnya membelah keramaian Seoul menuju alamat yang dimaksud.

**.**

**.**

"Appa! Kenapa appa suka main PSP?" Satu orang _namja _dewasa dan seorang lagi masih kecil duduk disebuah sofa mahal diruang tengah rumah bergaya eropa itu.

"Entahlah. Appa hanya suka," Balas Kyuhyun sesekali mencubiti pipi anaknya dengan gemas.

"Hari ini minggu. Biasanya umma akan menjenguk dan mengajakku bermain. Tapi kenapa umma belum datang?" Tanyanya polos tanpa mengingat dimana sekarang ia tinggal.

"Sebentar lagi umma datang, tunggu saja," Balas Kyuhyun sangat yakin.

Dan benar saja, suara bell mengusik kedamaian dirumah besar milik Kyuhyun. "Umma!" Seru Gui Xian sembari berlari menuju pintu utama rumah yang sekarang juga ia anggap rumahnya.

_KLEK.. _Pintu terbuka dan didepannya berdiri seorang _namja _manis berpakaian _casual_ dengan wajah memerah entah karena kepanasan dicuaca cerah seperti ini atau apa.

"Umma!" Gui Xian segera memeluk erat kaki sang _umma _menyalurkan rasa rindunya. "Kenapa kau disini eoh? Cepat pulang,"

Yesung menyeret anaknya meninggalkan kediaman Kyuhyun, namun belum sempat ia pergi suara Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Maafkan aku Yesungie," Langkah Yesung terhenti tepat beberapa cm sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari pekarangan halaman luas rumah Kyuhyun.

"Umma! Appa sudah meminta maaf, sebaiknya umma maafkan saja. Gui Xian sangat menyayangi appa, umma." Ucap anak berusia 6 tahun itu tanpa tahu permasalahan apa yang membuat kedua orang tuanya marahan seperti ini.

"Tidak! Kau tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun padamu bahkan sebelum kau lahir, benci dia Kimmie, lupakan dia, anggap dia bukan siapa-siapa dihidupmu," Ucap Yesung penuh penekanan disetiap perkataannya yang sungguh membuat dada Kyuhyun sesak.

"Umma! Gui Xian belum tahu rasanya memiliki appa, Gui Xian juga ingin mempunyai appa-umma yang sangat menyayangi Gui Xian,"

Mata anak itu mulai berkaca-kaca, Yesung yang lengah melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada sang anak.

Segera anak tampan itu berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun diambang pintu, lalu dengan erat memeluk kedua kaki Kyuhyun serta terisak nyaring membuktikan kalau ia sangat ingin memiliki keluarga yang lengkap.

Yesung membatu. Tidak dapat bergerak dan hanya menyaksikan anaknya menangis memeluk Kyuhyun. Kedua mata Kyuhyun tertuju padanya, setetes air mata mengalir membasahi bibir pucat Kyuhyun.

Hati Yesung terasa sakit, sesak, ia ingin menghapus air mata itu. Tapi rasa benci mengalahkan segalanya, namun melihat anaknya begitu menyayangi Kyuhyun hatinya kembali terasa luluh.

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**Nyahahah! Ini beneran END lho.. Ada yang mau sequel? Tunggu semua ffku yang lain pada END #Ditendangrame-rame..**

**Padahal ini terinspirasi dari ff Kak Shanty Agatha yang judulnya Unforgiven Hero.. tapi alurnya sudah kuubah.. dan hampir seluruh bagian tidak sama.. hanya bagian Kyuhyun sama Ryeowook didepan gedung..**

**Dah sekian.**

**Mind To Review? #akungarep**

**-GOMAWO- **


End file.
